Greek Love
by YukiShoujo
Summary: Who knew that this strange girl I met at the foot of my mountain would make my heart flutter just with a smile. The Moirai were right after all these years together our friendship became something more.


_My first fic with two of my favorite characters I really hope you guys like._

 _A few information first: this fic happens a little after Athena's birth but before Prometheus created the men of the silver age and since Zeus have killed the men from the golden age don't expect to see humans for a while, but don't worry we will pass for all four ages that the earth was under the command of the Olympians._

Differences in the text:

... Normal

"…" Speaking

'…' Thinking or telepathic conversations

"..." Inner demons

 _Well with out of the way I give you the first chapter of_ **Greek love**

I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters they all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and his associates.

 **Chapter 1**

The day couldn't be worse, not only she was lost in a completely unknown island, but she also does not know how it got there. But of one thing she was sure she was no longer in her home world. This place possessed very strong smells, and my race that has a sense of smell so evolved that would be annoying.

"Definitely this world is not the Makai, if it was really the Makai other youkai would have found this place and cut off any source of unwanted smell." I said out loud losing myself in my inner thoughts, but suddenly a noise caught my attention.

' _Must be another of those things.'_ since I got on this island have been constantly attacked by these things, but even If cannot smell them can still hear them very well, a smirk covers my lips

' _Fools they come for my blood but will only find their death by my claws.'_ my beast purrs at that **'Yes lest show them why they should think twice before face this alpha female'**

I could feel my muscles tensing preparing themselves for the upcoming battle, my fangs and claws are inching to sink into something. _'Maybe this one can entertain me more than the others.'_ I think as i suppress my excitement as my big brother taught me, when i finally feel that the thing arrived, I start with the play.

Training my expressions I make my face conveys confusion of a person who does not know where it is, doubt of someone who does not know if will go back to the safety of their home and of course one of the only things that no predator can resist, fear.

I could hear the heartbeat of the beast watching me, moving in the shadows trying to find the best way to attack me. When finally found the fun would begin this stupid thing step on a twig, I almost let out a growl with the sound of breaking branch.

 _'It seems I'll have to continue with that damn play'_ I am taking a deep breath I used my powers to increase the beating of my heart so it could approach the rhythm of a person caught by surprise in this situation, also let some pheromones with a similar odor smell that someone loose when they are afraid. A youkai could detect the difference but I doubt that the sense of smell that this thing had is so evolved. Again I changed the expressions of my face for more the more scared I could do with the frustration I was feeling internally, with that set I turned toward the sound and asked.

"Who's there?" I waited a while as if I waited for an answer and asked again "Show yourself." I waited a moment then turned purposely showing my back to the thing giving a false opening.

 _'I swear, if this thing does not act now I go there myself and cut the head of this thing'_ my beast growls in denial

 **"No, no more waiting, let's attack him now master"** I was almost agreeing with my beast when a roar indicated the attack. A smile found its way to my lips. I turned and saw claws coming towards me, it was very easy to dodge such a simple attack, and I needed only to hop over the thing. When I turned around I realized that once again I was facing an unknown creature.

What was in front of her was a creature composed of various animals, possessed the body and the head of a lion with a snake where should be the tail and a goat's head on his back. This moment of contemplation was exactly the thing needed to recover and attack this time she managed to get very close, all the centuries of military training that my brother put me through it would be impossible for me to dodge. My beast barked at me irritated

 **"If you do not focus will end up hurting us, if you cannot handle this weakling maybe I should take control."** she barked at me as I repeatedly dodged the claws of the beast, I was a little irritated for the comment but I left aside and I refocused the fight.

 _'This thing is like the others, is fast but not enough to deal with a youkai, perhaps a lower level if he was tired. And here I thought I found a challenge.'_

Deciding to end this I jumped when the thing attacked me again and with a well-aimed kick in the back of the beast, i put enough force to break the spine and attacked, the beast tried to bite me with the snake-tail. I just grabbed the snake's head and went back to continue my attack when the beast was almost enough distance for me to slaughter something happened that I did not expect the head of goat turned towards me and attacked me casting fire from his mouth, the more the flames around me, the more I could feel my anger rising. A simple attack like this could not hurt me of course, but just the fact that I have fallen into such a cheap trick was enough for me to almost take my true form and crush this animal like an insect.

When the flames died I let the tail-snake go and jumped a few meters behind so I could calm down a little. I took a deep breath and so I resumed my control and let out a laugh, I could see a chill running through the animal's body that is finally realizing who among us is the prey.

"I have to say I did not think someone like you would be able to do this, I am truly impressed" I let out a smirk "I underestimated you once, believe it that will not happen again" the beast tried to attack me again but this time I did not dodge

I was prepared when the thing tried to scratch me I caught and held his paws then gave a head-butt in the lion's head, as the creature was still dazed by the attack I punched the thing, loving the sound of the jaw breaking, the creature flew up the mountain colliding with the wall making the whole mountain shake.

 _'Tsk, I put more force than necessary'_ I turned to walk away believing I had killed the creature when a sound caught my eye, I turned back to see what it was and I was surprised I could still hear the beats of the creature's heart. Then I prepared my claws to finish at once with this. I looked one last time to face the creature, raised my hand, took aim directly at heart and I strike but only centimeters from the creature a hand grabbed my wrist stopping me, i gasped and turned around only to seethe most beautiful storm blue eyes I ever seen.

 _So what do you think did you like it, hate it use the review button and let me know_

 _Also all your questions will be answered one day before I update. See you guys next time bye._


End file.
